How The Hunger Games Began - A Parody
by Revolution Dauntless Hazel Jay
Summary: This is a sort-of parody of THG. This is how I think The Hunger Games will begin (if they ever do happen in the future).


How The Hunger Games Began - A THG Parody

This is a sort-of parody of THG. This is how I think The Hunger Games will begin (if they ever do happen in the future).

I sat there for 30 minutes. Nothing. I sat there an hour. Nothing. I sat there an hour and a half. Nothing. And, finally, I sat there for two hours. NOTHING. I had sat through the whole awards show without seeing the one thing I had been looking for: The Catching Fire Teaser Trailer. Where the heck was it?! The awards show just ended; no Catching Fire. My mouth fell open and I stared at the TV screen. Where was it?! I went online to see if I just somehow missed it or if it was being aired on a different time, and I read something that made my heart sink.

"THE CATCHING FIRE TEASER TRAILER WAS NOT AIRED ON THE MTV MOVIE AWARDS. IT WAS A JOKE."

Every website I went on said that. There. Was. No. Trailer. I suddenly heard the channel change on my TV and looked over.

"This is an announcement," a reporter said. "People are revolting! There is an uprising! People are so upset that there has been no Catching Fire trailer that they are wreaking havoc everywhere!"

A person in the background charged at the reporter and knocked him to the ground. I heard a commotion outside and looked through the window. People were rioting and throwing things around. I saw fire everywhere. I dashed out of my house, grabbing my Hunger Games book on the way out, and charged down the street. People were mad everywhere; burning things and shouting and cursing. Somebody grabbed me and threw me against the wall out of anger, making my shoulder ache. I kept on running and soon reached LA. My mouth fell open as I witnessed all the tall buildings crumbling to the ground. Smoke started to fill the streets, and I dashed inside a building that was not yet burned.

"FIRE IS CATCHING!" I heard people shouting outside. "AND IF WE BURN, YOU BURN WITH US!"

A quote. Of course it was a quote. Were people really mad enough to go this far? Smoke filled the streets, and all I could see was the black smoke and the occasional burst of flame. There were people in the store along with me, but all they did was stare. They weren't throwing things, at least.

It took hours for the smoke to clear. When it did, my eyes grew large as I saw soldiers fill the streets, guns in their hands. Soldiers burst into the building we were in and raised their guns.

"NOBODY MOVE!" one of them shouted.

People whispered and backed against the walls. I could hear people screaming and gunshots outside. I gulped and clung to my Hunger Games book.

"What's that ?" a soldier asked, walking over to me. He grabbed the book from my hands and pulled it away from my fingers. I tried to grab it back, but he held it away from me. He read the cover, and then placed it on the ground and shot at it multiple times.

"NO!" I shouted.

My book was destroyed. Holes from the bullets were everywhere in my book, and there was no way it was fixable.

"_Nobody _will _ever _read that series again!" the soldier shouted, raising his gun at me.

I heard a shout outside and my eyes grew large as I saw people flood into the streets and push down soldiers. People inside the store started pushing over the soldiers too. I heard more and more gunshots, and soon the store I was in was in havoc. I quickly started to run, the soldiers now preoccupied, and scooped up my destroyed Hunger Games book on the way out. I dashed outside and for once got a view of the city. Nearly all the buildings were crumbled, fire was everywhere, and soldiers were shooting blindly into a crowd of people that were rioting. I dashed down a street and pushed past a crowd of people. I heard screaming behind me and heard soldiers running. I had to get in somewhere safe. I looked to my left and saw a small shop. I dashed into it and looked around. Nobody was in there. I turned on a TV that was sitting in the middle of the room and it was immediately on the news.

"People are rioting all over the United States," the reporter said. "Nearly every city in every state is already in ashes. Soldiers have been sent to try and calm the crowd, but it doesn't look like it's working. The President has been moved underground for safety. We don't know how long this will last. Now for some footage."

The TV screen showed rubble everywhere and people attacking soldiers and soldiers shooting people. It was havoc.

"If you're watching this," the reporter started to say. "Then you will probably only be safe for a few more minutes. Wherever you are, you are not safe. Protect yourself as much as you can, and whatever you do, don't go outside."

So I stayed put. I started flipping through my Hunger Games book to see if there was anything I could salvage. I started to reach the part where Katniss goes into the games (not finding a single page that was not ruined completely) when people burst into the shop. They started throwing things around and one of them shoved me to the ground just to throw the seat I was sitting on. I dashed out of the shop, forgetting that I had to stay inside, and ran straight into a large group of people. Some of them had swords, others had spears, some had knives. They were fighting each other. And then it clicked. I counted the people, and sure enough, there were 23. Including me, there was 24. One of the girls dashed toward me, knife in hand, and shoved me to the ground. She held me down with her hands and feet and took the knife out.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" I shouted.

The girl started to come toward my face with the knife, but she was suddenly thrust off of me by a large man. And then I realized it. She was like Clove, I was like Katniss, and the man was like Thresh. It was happening. The Hunger Games was happening. Thresh threw Clove against a wall and she collapsed to the ground, dead. I heard plains above me and my mouth fell open as I saw bombs fall toward the ground. I started running, but it was too late. The bombs hit the ground and explosions were everywhere. The force of the explosion threw me against a wall. A piece of a page fluttered out of my Hunger Games book, reading one sentence: "Let the 74th annual Hunger Games begin!"


End file.
